See That You Love Me
by Kajune
Summary: Broly's madness drives him to hurt a dear person, and when that sanity returns, he can only hope to find that person and apologize, one way or another. Broly X Turles


**Title** : See That You Love Me

**Disclaimer **: I do not own any of the Characters including Dragonball Z.

**Genre **: Romance / Tragedy

**Warning **: Contains maleXmale content. OOCness.

**Summary** : Broly's madness drives him to hurt a dear person, and when that sanity returns, he can only hope to find that person and apologize, one way or another.

**Pairings** : Broly X Turles

* * *

><p><strong>The Story<strong>

It had become a part of his everyday life, the need to tame Broly whenever that single memory stroke him. Bounded by constantly replaced chains in the deepest part of Turles's new spaceship. Food used to be delivered regularly, with muscles not restricted to the point of not being able to feed himself.

Up until about a week ago, simply giving the berserker food became too dangerous. A man was nearly choked to death while placing the tray up front. Chains had to be strengthened, with the special ability to suppress ki added into every new piece. Even moving an inch had to become an impossible act for safety.

Even then, with his body starving for food, his muscles strained, Broly was still able to break free from everything and often, to the dismay of the subordinates, managed to pin Turles down and assault him viciously.

When he was first found and picked up, Broly held enough sanity to accept Turles as someone other than his enemy.

However, by now, that is no longer the case. Thought of as the one to have scarred him eternally, with that same memory constantly popping up, Turles is often beaten up during the moments when Broly goes into a sudden fit, which only calms after sometime.

These assaults, before were just about subordinates trying to tame Broly as Turles got helplessly and single-handedly beaten, now, from the very first day it began to change, the moments of when Broly would go mad, Turles would be the only one present in the cell with him.

Because he doesn't want anyone else seeing him, get raped.

As disgraceful as it is having his body mistreated as if it was a woman's, Turles had gotten used to it, and has somewhat told himself that it was the only way to calm Broly down. At times they used to use an injection, but now, this method handpicked by Broly himself seems to work wonders in putting him asleep, only right after the session is over.

Turles has never fought back during these times, maybe once or twice pressed his own lips against the superior and younger Saiyan. Even then, he uses little effort to not provoke the other. One of his subordinates claim that it is because Turles has lost the will to fight against that person.

The Saiyan pirate thinks otherwise, half-heartedly.

Thirst is never what Broly needs, for it is the only thing they have managed to supply him without getting killed. Drowning the cell a tiny bit, enough for the Saiyan flat on his chest to suck it all in. It is clean water, so there is nothing to worry.

Any other need of the Saiyan, has decreased. Broly barely moves, so the only thing that could ever stick to him was the sweat from Turles, even that doesn't stay long enough to make a smell. The need to excrete has never arose, though Turles doesn't wish to question why.

He can only assume that the lack of food is also playing a part.

Up until today, a day when Turles feels he won't be here to satisfy the forever-enraged Broly, the water given is not completely spotless.

A mix of sleeping pills, shall do.

* * *

><p>The loud grunts, the occasional cries of pain, they fill this small cell up, and have done so repeatedly without a clear end. Arms raised above his head, so they would not get in the way. Tail tight around the waist, expressing the pain which fills its master. A glowing yellow aura, of a man double the size of his victim.<p>

Here it goes again.

"Ahhh!"

Turles cries.

Over time he has learned to suppress his reactions, but when the thrusts become extra deep, he can't always hold it down. Not that it would make any difference to Broly. All he probably hopes for is to release his anger in the form of sexual desires.

It just had to be forced onto a look-a-like of his true target.

At the end, emerged white liquid drips slightly, most of it in its designated place. Pulling his shorts back in place on his own two feet, Turles looks back just once to see his rapist's condition. Calm and quiet, pupils restoring. Still, that frown won't fade.

Turles leaves the room quietly, allowing the dazed Saiyan to feel the effects of the powerful, but not deadly, drug, that will make him fall asleep.

After a while, Turles leaves the Planet on an important errand.


End file.
